


Sore Loser

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [111]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Competition, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Sign Language, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Rottenella beating Stephanie at a dance competition





	Sore Loser

Stephanie watched Rottenella’s routine from the wings of the stage. The brunette spun and leapt with such elegance and purpose. Stephanie sighed and turned to pack up her things. She knew when she had been beaten. No use standing around to hear the results. 

A few minutes later Stephanie was at the back exit of the stage, bag slung over her shoulder and back hunched slightly in defeat. Someone tugged on her sleeve and Stephanie turned. Rottenella stood there, still in her purple tutu and makeup. 

“Oh, hey,” Stephanie strained her face into a smile, “You did really well. You’ll win for sure.”

On stage, Stephanie could hear the final dancer being called up. Rottenella did not release Stephanie’s sleeve.

“Listen, I gotta go so, I’ll see you later?” Rottenella shook her head, staring at Stephanie with urgent eyes. “Ella, I’m sorry, I just don’t wanna be here. I have to  _go_.”

Rottenella raised an eyebrow. Stephanie’s hands curled into fists. If only she had packed up faster, this could have been avoided. “I’m happy for you but I don’t wanna see you win!” Stephanie blurted out. Rottenella let her go but Stephanie kept talking, “I know I should have practiced more and stuff but I was too confident. And now I’m not gonna win and it’s all my fault and I don’t wanna be here to see it!”

Tears of frustration dripped from Stephanie’s face and she rubbed her eyes, angry at the situation and even  _angrier_ that she was crying about it. Being a sore loser wasn’t Stephanie’s style but she was so upset at her mistake. Sportacus would be disappointed in her.

Rottenella tapped Stephanie’s cheek gently to make her look up. Once she had Stephanie’s attention, Rottenella put up her hands. She made two fists, stuck out her pinkie and thumb on each hand, and made a pushing motion. It was firm and final and sure.

“ _Stay_.”  

Stephanie sniffed, “You shouldn’t want me here. I’m acting like a five year old.”

But Rottenella shook her head and made the sign again. Then she rubbed her chest clockwise. “ _Please_.”

“But why?”

Rottenella hesitated, then signed some more. “ _I don’t like you crying. After this, we should leave together and I can make you smile again_.”

Stephanie heard the crowd clap for the last dancer. They would announce the results soon. Rottenella was staring at Stephanie, waiting for an answer. Could Stephanie really walk out on a friend like this? A friend who was upset at seeing her cry?

Wiping her tears away, Stephanie took one of Rottenella’s hands and squeezed it. With her free hand, Stephanie made her fingers into a circle, then pointed two fingers upwards with her thumb resting on her middle finger. “ _Okay_.”

Then. “ _Sorry_.”

Instead of signing back, Rottenella gave her a tight hug that Stephanie gratefully returned.  


End file.
